


Mistakes

by espersquad



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Second POV, first fanfic and its not beta read wohoo, its a main focus on yugo and maybe how he thought in the ova??yeah??, kinda character study??, yugos very concerned over adamaï ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espersquad/pseuds/espersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many mistakes does it take until you snap back into reality? We never know how many we made until it's too late. Yugo learns it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Amalia is getting married away for the return of two of your own peoples Dofus. Even then you felt a tingle of discomfort, and your twin brother, Adamaï, felt it too. It was common to feel that when things that were their peoples property were used by someone else. Through a quick look and a small tug to your bond, you told your brother not to worry, he would handle it from his part with Otomai and Joris, and you would handle from yours with the rest of the Brotherhood.

That was your first mistake.

—

The man your friend is getting married to, Count Harebourg, is a filthy liar. You sensed it immediately and sent a tug to Adamaï to be careful, and not to worry if he feels something bad. Amalia protected the Count as the agreement from both the nations was still intact. the Count froze you and the rest of the Brotherhood in ice, so you wouldn’t move. There comes Evas and Tristepins kids, Elely and Flopin. The family of Iops and Cras saved you and Enutrof grandpa, Ruel, while you also learned vital information to stop the marriage. You portalled as fast as you could to come in time. You opposed the Count, and you almost got crushed by his own ice magic before Amalia saved you, and your entire world went black.

Not responding to your brothers soft mental tug was your second mistake.

—

Ush was a hard opponent. Adamaï couldn’t send you tugs as you ignored them and fought the Ecaflip demigod. You kept thinking about Adamaï, and if he was ok. And in the end, you won. Instead of asking about who stole the Eliatrope Dofus, you ask where your brother is, and once again you ignore the tugs, as you were distressed.

That was your third mistake.

—

You just made the worst decision you could ever do. You chose your friend over your own twin brother. The mental link was so thin it could shatter at any second. You swallowed your tears and returned with the Dofus. You had to push back the sadness for the fight. But even during it you couldn't stop thinking over the consequences, over how if you only chose your brother over your friend, then maybe, just maybe, this entire situation would've changed.

Quarreling with your brother was your fourth mistake, and fighting Ogrest was your fifth.

—

Days later you look on what the hell went wrong on that day, and you notice your mistakes. You see the reason you will never see Adamaï again. You see it all now, and all you can do, is to cry.


End file.
